


That's Big!

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Zari's reaction when seeing the Waverider for the first time.





	That's Big!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com) on Livejournal, for a prompt bingo challenge. The prompt was Immense.

When the guy from before showed up again, Zari was mostly annoyed, not the least because he seemed to see through her far too well. Yes, she was here to hire muscle, but she wasn't particularly interested in getting involved with people she didn't know, who seemed to be metas and clueless ones at that.

And when the others followed shortly, she sighed. What was it about these people that made them get on her case so much? At least this time, they didn't wear their weird costumes, even though the tall, annoyingly cheery one seemed to have donned some kind of ridiculous pirate outfit with an eye patch and an obviously false beard for some reason, apparently thinking it would work as some kind of disguise. 

Before she could make any remark though, she spotted the water woman who had killed the two ARGUS cops as if it was nothing, which changed things. Faced with clear imminent danger, she would gladly go with whoever offered her protection, and these people did get out of the ARGUS trap they walked into earlier, so they must have something going for them. 

Though it didn't seem to be of much help against the water woman, who started to immediately kick the ass of the woman who seemed to be this group's leader and who promptly told the others to take Zari to the ship. Wondering about these people having a ship, she asked the first thing that came to mind. 

"You guys have a ship? Is it a big ship?"

Before anyone could answer, she was led away by the cheery one, who took this very apt moment to introduce himself as Ray and thankfully got rid of the eye patch and beard.

They walked fast until they reached a field. Zari couldn't see anything but one of the guys held up a device and clicked a button and suddenly what seemed to be a giant spaceship appeared in front of them. It was larger than any vessel she had seen before, and the only word that came to mind to describe it was immense.

Zari nearly let out a "wow", but of course, she suppressed it, having maintained the aura of being unfazed by anything for far too long to stop now. But walking along corridors that seemed endless and finally arriving at a huge open room that seemed to work as the command center, it was hard to hide how impressed she was with all of this. 

She did try though, saying that it was almost amazing, reveling in how taken aback the guys were by her lack of proper admiration. Truth to be told, it was more than amazing and her respect for these people grew more and more. 

If this was the kind of resources they had, maybe they could be of use after all.


End file.
